Suzy Amis Cameron
Susan Elizabeth Amis Cameron (born January 5, 1962) is an American environmental advocate, a former actress, and a former model. Contents 1 Career 2 Personal life 3 Filmography 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Career Born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Amis first worked as a Ford model before she began acting in the 1980s. She made her feature film debut in the 1985 comedy film Fandango, opposite Kevin Costner. Amis next had roles in Rocket Gibraltar (1988), Where the Heart Is (1990), and Rich in Love (1993). In 1993, she appeared as Josephine "Jo" Monaghan in The Ballad of Little Jo. Amis later appeared in Blown Away (1994), The Usual Suspects (1995) and the blockbuster Titanic (1997) in which she played Lizzy Calvert, the granddaughter of Rose DeWitt Bukater (Gloria Stuart). That same year, she starred opposite Tom Selleck in the western Last Stand at Saber River and acted in the cult-classic Nadja. Amis retired from acting after her last screen appearance in the 1999 film, Judgment Day. In 2005, Amis co-founded MUSE School, a Reggio-inspired, independent, non-profit school in the Topanga, California area of Los Angeles, with her sister, Rebecca Amis, reported as the country's first vegan K-12 school.1 In 2009, Amis founded Red Carpet Green Dress,2 a global initiative3 showcasing sustainable fashion on the red carpet at the Oscars. In 2014, for the fifth anniversary of the founding of Red Carpet Green Dress, Olga Kurylenko wore a custom sustainable fashion gown.4 The gown was designed by Alice Elia, a student at ESMOD, whilst Kellan Lutz marked the introduction of a menswear category, wearing a tuxedo designed by Jomnarn Dul of Ekocycle made from recycled plastic. Other actors to participate in the project include Naomie Harris and Missi Pyle. Since its inception in 2009, the winning designs have been worn by celebrities, graced the Academy Awards and been featured extensively in the international press—shining the light on the devastating impact of the fashion industry on the environment. In 2014, Amis co-founded, with her husband, director James Cameron, Food Choice Task Force, an organization focused on showing the impact of animal agriculture on climate change and the environment.5 One of the initiatives in Spring 2015 was "MyPlate MyPlanet," a platform for hundreds of environmental and health organizations in support of linking health and the environment in the U.S. Dietary Guidelines.6 Personal life Since June 4, 2000, Amis has been married to film director James Cameron, whom she met while filming Titanic.7 Amis and Cameron have three children: Claire (April 4, 2001), James Quinn (September 9, 2003, known by his middle name) and Elizabeth Rose (December 29, 2006). She also has a son, Jasper (April 30, 1990), with her first husband, Sam Robards. In 2012, Amis and her husband and children adopted a plant-based diet.89 Filmography Year Title Role Notes 1984 Miami Vice Penny McGraw Episode: "Heart of Darkness" 1985 Fandango The Girl 1987 The Big Town Aggie Donaldson 1988 Plain Clothes Robin Torrence 1988 Rocket Gibraltar Aggie Rockwell 1989 Twister Maureen Cleveland 1990 Where the Heart Is Chloe McBain 1993 Rich in Love Rae Odom 1993 Watch It Anne 1993 The Ballad of Little Jo Josephine "Jo" Monaghan Alternative title: Little Man Jo Nominated—Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead 1993 Two Small Bodies Eileen Mahoney 1994 Blown Away Kate Dove 1994 Nadja Cassandra 1995 The Usual Suspects Edie Finneran National Board of Review Award for Best Cast 1996 Cadillac Ranch C.J. Crowley 1996 One Good Turn Laura Forrest 1997 The Ex Molly Kenyon 1997 Titanic Lizzy Calvert Nominated—Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture 1997 The Beneficiary Connie Roos Television movie 1997 Last Stand at Saber River Martha Cable Television movie 1997 Dead by Midnight Lisa Larkin/Dr. Sarah Flint Television movie 1998 Firestorm Jennifer 1999 Judgment Day Jeanine Tyrell Direct-to-video release See also List of vegans References 1.Jump up ^ Metro.co.uk, Deni Kirkova for. "First ever vegan school in the US says you can't consume animals and care for the environment". Metro. Retrieved 2016-01-09. 2.Jump up ^ "Samata Angel interviews Suzy Cameron". Vogue.co.uk. 2011-11-15. Retrieved 2016-02-04. 3.Jump up ^ "Red Carpet Green Dress 5th Year Anniversary Party, Palihouse, Los Angeles on Vimeo". Vimeo.com. 2014-06-18. Retrieved 2016-02-04. 4.Jump up ^ Medina, Marcy (26 February 2014). "Olga Kurylenko to Wear Design for Red Carpet Green Dress". WWD. Retrieved 26 February 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Food Politics by Marion Nestle » My Plate, My Planet: Support Sustainability in Dietary Guidelines". Foodpolitics.com. 2015-03-24. Retrieved 2016-02-04. 6.Jump up ^ "Curried kale cakes for My Plate, My Planet". CSMonitor.com. 2015-05-07. Retrieved 2016-02-04. 7.Jump up ^ Ghosts of the Abyss DVD – Special Features 8.Jump up ^ Barclay, Eliza (2014-06-08). "James Cameron-Backed School To Terminate Meat And Dairy". NPR. Archived from the original on 2014-08-15. Retrieved 2014-08-15. "The turn happened, Amis Cameron says, when the couple went vegan in 2012 after watching the documentary Forks over Knives." 9.Jump up ^ Woods, Judith (2012-10-02). "Rare interview with director James Cameron: Titanic temper, Kate Winslet, and veganism". Calgary Herald. Archived from the original on 2012-10-06. Retrieved 2014-08-15. "Cameron drives a Toyota Hybrid that is a whole six years old and recently became vegan, along with his family of five children, aged from five to 23." External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Suzy Amis. Suzy Amis Cameron at the Internet Movie Database Suzy Amis Cameron at the TCM Movie Database Suzy Amis Cameron at AllMovie Category:1962 births Category:Actresses from Oklahoma Category:American female models Category:20th-century American actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Category:American film actresses